Back Rooms to Halloween
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: AkuRoku  what happens when halloween is once again at Twilight Town High's anual festival and the backroom to the haunted house have to spookiest's noises of all  ;  oneshot


Back rooms to Halloween

Twilight town had been decked up with everything possible for the spooky night and the local high school was holding its annual Halloween festival that night.

"You've got to be kidding! This can't be the only thing left!"

"Well that's what you get for leaving your costume to the last minute" Axel said as he held the only Halloween costume left in the shop that was the blonds' size who was standing in front of him.

"Screw it I'm not dressing up this year" Roxas turned around and walked out of the shop.

"But Roxas you promised!" Axel whined as he payed for the suit and followed the blond out. "Plus your going to be the only one at the festival tonight not dressed up…your going to look weird" as they got to the corner of the intersection, Roxas swivelled around and pointed at the bag the taller of the two was holding.

"I'm going to look weird in THAT!"

Bringing his arms around and pulling the smaller boy in, Axel bent down and whispered

"Well if it gets to hot I can always take it off for you in the haunted house, I bet no one would mind" kissing the now blushing boy on the cheek smirking at how red he had made Roxas.

~~Later~~

At the entrance of the haunted house stood the Goblin king from that movie The Labyrinth, twirling a crystal ball between his hands while a short guy with slate-blue hair wearing glasses read his book. They were on ticket duty for class O13's attraction; the two heard a set of screams followed by a couple of girls running out.

Axel just looked to where the girls had gone past, then to the couple at the door.

"David Bowie Demyx, Trust you"

The said goblin king just smiled bigger

"What…I love that movie plus I get to juggle my crystal bal- - OUCH" before their mullet friend could finish Zexion had hit him over the head with his latest book "Ow Zexy what was that for" Demyx moaned as he held the back of his head, mean while Axel had just lost it and was trying to slowly gain his breath back

"I think Zexion is jealous Demdem" for the second time that night Zexion's book went flying, knocking off the red heads top hat "Hey what the hat ever do to you…anyway aren't librarians meant to look after their books… even scary ones" Axel whispered the last part only to Demyx.

With one eye brow raised, the book worm calmly replied as Axel replaced his hat

"Ax do I look like a Librarian! Or that I even dressed up" which the red head gave a 'Well duh, Yes!' face before smirking

"That's what Roxy said too...well before, I'm disappointed Demdem" Demyx just shrugged going back to his juggling then looking up again,

"Where is that ball of joy anyway, he just ignored me when he ran in there. He looked so adorable"

"Yeah well he's been avoiding me all night"

"Well I wouldn't blame him, I knew you liked it kinky but a whip, on all nights you had to pick" Zexion motioned to the object on Axel's belt

"Hey a circus tamer needs his trusty whip, you should know how feisty you Ukes get" ducking this time Axel narrowly missed another of the boys' books "hehehe catch you guys later" and the red head quickly retreated from more of Zexion's assaults into the haunted house.

He knew Roxas would be at the back where no one would see him. It was dimly lit and there were a ton of boxes that were used to store all the decorations for the night, most of them empty, the rest filled with left over bats, streamer, balloons and a… lions tails?

"Found you" Axel said more to himself than anyone else; slowly he crept up behind the boxes before jumping round the corner ready to pounce on the poor un-expecting blond.

As the red headed circus tamer started to move forward towards the shadowed figure with the tail, there was a sudden pile of weight thrown onto his back making him trip and fall forward faster. With a muffled 'thud' Axel found himself stomach down on the floor, he had a bit of trouble craning his neck to see what/who had made him fall and was currently sitting on top of him. Looking he saw his Roxy straddling his back, the blond had a triumphant grin on his face and a pair of feline ears slightly toppled a top his spiky head, in the dim light it kinda made him look a bit sadistic, leaning forward Roxas purred into the red heads ear

"You should watch out more often Ax, or this lion may decide to play a bit rough"

"So the iCub/i thinks it can pin the Tamer" Roxas didn't like how Axel sounded and was startled when the boy underneath him started to push himself up making the smaller boy fall backwards onto a pile of collapsed boxes.

Axel finally got to have a look at what he'd fallen on, the impact of his fall had been cushioned by what seem to be half of Roxas outfit, the 4 paws, tail and other furry bits laid squished on the floor.

"Awe Roxy you started undressing before I got do it for you"

"Well duh, it's like a 1000 degrees in this thing, you know" the half dressed Lion Cub pouted not liking that Axel had merely been able to shrug him off. The Tamer just couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Roxas in the lion suit before was adorable, but now with that pout of his, he was on top of his boyfriend before you could say 'Trick or Treat'

"Then maybe I should help you discard the rest of this, since its making both you and me unbearably hot" as he said that their lips barely touched

"ye-s- ple-ase- ma-st-er" the kitty managed to whisper through the now passionate kiss. Running a hand up the lion cubs back and unzipping the costume the Tamer was able to break away from Roxas's lips, butterfly kisses down his jaw line and down on to his neck, searching for that sweet spot; he knew he hit it when a moan came out from between the blonds' slightly parted lips. Removing more of each others clothing, the red headed tamer of the night circus ventured further down the boy lion cub's chest.

So on that Halloween, at the annual high school's night of spooks in Twilight town, came a number of sounds from the back room of the haunted house… that no one dared to investigate until morning.

~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~

Hey, yeah its been a long long time since I've been writing, hopefully I'll starting post more since I have more time now ^^

anyway I hope you like this akuroku one short, I made it for a person on dA but I thought I would post it here too =D


End file.
